Exposed
by Stormy Feather
Summary: When Stephani Maslin-Twist gets Marked and joins the Tulsa House of Night, Darkness rears his ugly head. Someone is putting a sleeping spell on the professors and the new Nerd Herd has to figure out and stop whoever is doing such a terrible act. Stephani has a secret of her own that even she doesn't know. Will she be Exposed and stop Darkness from winning?


My first HoN challenge. This challenge is brought to you by Nekovampyregirl. This is gonna be my first long fanfic so bear with me that the first few chapters may be slow and short.

Disclaimer: I do not own House of Night. Though I do envy the authors that do.

Please Read and Review and have a Blessed Be!

This takes place about 15 years after Zoey and the gang defeat Neferet.

* * *

Stephani

"Oh. My. God. He gave you that?!" I exclaimed as my best friend Amy shown me her new white gold and sapphire bracelet her boyfriend Stephen gave her for their second anniversary. Amy beamed,

"I know right? he really didn't have to give me anything. He's just too sweet." she gushed

If there was one thing I would change about my life, it would be to have the ability to stand some of the gushy-ness that was Amy's talk about Stephen. I listened as she babbled about their date. How they went to Villa Ravenna, had amazing pasta and the conversations they had. I nodded my head in time when I thought it was needed, but a cough shuddered my body. She stopped and looked at me

"You probably should have stayed home Steph, I don't like the sound of that cough." she said with a hint of worry. I looked up and shook my head lightly

"I'm alright, it's just a cold." I stated as I wiped my nose on the powder blue handkerchief that I brought from home and took from my papa. Well one of them anyway. I had two dads. My mother had given me up for adoption when I was born. No one knows exactly why. When she did a gay couple had adopted me and welcomed me into their family.

There was one catch to that... They are both vampyres

"That may be, but I read somewhere that people get like really sick. Sicker than they are, just by being at school. From all the germs and gross junk." she said making me roll my eyes

"You know how much bologna that sounds? Seriously, I am fine Amy. A little cold never hurt anyone." and it certainly didn't kill anyone either. At least not in this day and age. Another coughed rattled my chest. "Alright, alright. Jeesh. I will go home." I sighed before adding "I feel better there anyway."

Pulling out my cell phone, I hit my contacts and dialed one of my dads number

His voice came over the line in two rings, "Stephani? Is everything ok?" he asked with a worried voice, without even a 'hello.'

"I'm fine, but I was wondering if I can come home?" I said and coughed a little

"Sure honey, I will be there soon." he answered soothingly and I hung up. Looking over at Amy, I raised my eyebrow

"Better?" I asked, watching her nod and smile

"Yeah, now you can go home and rest." she told me as I drank some of my orange juice, to which I couldn't taste. I seriously heart me some orange juice.

"Maybe I will be Marked like Serina and Jamie was." I shrugged remembering our two friends that were Marked a year ago. They were also semi sick before the tracker had gotten to them

"Yeah, and maybe pigs will fly." Amy shook her head "I mean, what are the odds of the three of you getting Marked within a year?"

I shrugged, "It was just a thought." I finished up my orange juice and sighed "My dad will be here soon." I told her and got up. Making my way to the front of the school, I placed the handkerchief over my mouth and coughed again. Outside, I seen my dad's forest green Trailblazer parked in front. He sat in the driver seat, his eyes were hidden behind some major tinted sunglasses and I didn't need to ask to know that he had concealer on his face. His sandy blonde hair was tousled every which way, almost like he had gotten out of bed. I slipped in the vehicle bringing the handkerchief from my face

"Are you sure nothing is wrong?" he asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm a bit sick," I told him, I did feel a little better when I was with him. His hand went to my forehead

"You do feel a teeny bit warm." he said softly, "Ok, let's go home. I'll make some of my chicken noodle soup and you can order a couple movies from the On Demand." that made me smile a bit

"Thanks. That really sounds good." I mumbled and laid my head back on the back of the seat.

I had only drifted off to sleep for only a few moments before I felt dad slam on the brakes making me fly against the seatbelt

"Dad! what's wrong?!" I exclaimed and looked out the front window. A man, tall and clad in a -may I say- very ugly tar like black hoodie and baggy black Tripp pants that looked as though they were gonna fall off his butt any moment. The hood covered his forehead but I could see he wore thick, dark sunglasses. The thing that made my skin crawl, was that the man was standing in front of the car, arms crossed across his chest like he was going to let the car run him over.

Rolling down the window, dad yelled out the window "Hey guy! can you go? I have a sick kid that needs to get home!"

The man smirked and lifted a hand, pointing his finger at me

"Stephani Maslin-Twist! Night has chosen thee! Thy death will be thy birth! Night calls to thee; harken to her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" he called. Though it looked like he spoke like he was talking to a friend next to him or even whispering, his voice seemed to intensify the air in the car around us.

His hand flexed and I felt a burning sensation on my forehead. Blacking out, I slumped on the back of the seat.

When I came to, my dad was shaking my shoulder trying to wake me up. The sun was hurting my eyes, I squinted to look at him. The coughing feeling went away.

"Oh honey, we have to get you to Z." he said with a tinge bit of shock in his voice. I whimpered and looked at my reflection in the overhead mirror. The sapphire blue crescent outline seemed to accentuate my golden amber eyes. My raven black hair seemed to be darker than what it already was. I could see contradictions fly across my features. Ancient but young; a monster but beautiful. The new Mark seemed to enhance these contradictions but with a grace that well, I couldn't seem to put my finger on. Like something was just itching at the surface.

I was Marked. Like my two friends before, I was to join them at the House of Night. Though something was telling me, that something was brewing. A feeling made my gut tighten in anticipation and slight fear.

As I looked at my dad, one thought had entered my head. In the words of Zoey Redbird, two distinct words came through my mind:

Ah, Hell.

* * *

Ok so, this is it! Please review and you shall recieve a big giant cookie and some milk. Or brown pop. Whichever works for you. I won't send a Raven Mocker after you. I promise :3


End file.
